


Giant Pandas

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, best enemies, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: "They think they're breeding an endangered species. That's conservation, conservation is good. I thought you liked good things?"





	Giant Pandas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about this.

“Right then, let's get this over with.”

“I'm not going to have sex with you,” said the Doctor, staying near the door of their cell as Missy moved to sit on the rather grand bed that was their only furniture.

“They were quite clear on us staying here until it happens.”

“I don't care,” he said. He turned and pounded on the door. “Let us out of here! Nothing's going to happen so might as well just let us go now!”

There was no reply. Missy patted the space next to her on the bed. “Sit down, love, they're not going to let us out just yet. They think they're breeding an endangered species. That's conservation, conservation is good. I thought you liked good things?”

“It's ridiculous!” he snapped, not moving towards her. He looked at her for a moment and then added, “You're enjoying this, aren't you?”

Missy spread her hands. “Why wouldn't I be? Anyway,” she went on, “I'm sure you've fantasised about situations like this. Ones where you get to shag me without having to feel guilty about the morality thing.”

“You're sick,” was all he said.

Missy tutted, took a deep breath, and then stuck her tongue out to taste the air. “That's interesting.”

“What is?”

“There's something in the air supply. Probably some sort of aphrodisiac if I had to make a guess.” She smiled at him. “See? They're trying to help us get in the mood. That's very kind of them, don't you think?”

Finally the Doctor moved away from the door. “Right,” he said, all business, “opposite sides of the room. You can sit in that corner and I'll sit over there.” 

“I'm not sitting on the floor when there's the option of a comfortable bed.”

“Missy,” he said, like it was a threat, his eyebrows almost meeting in the middle.

“Oh, fine, if it makes you happy. But I really do think you should be making the most of this opportunity.” She stood and moved to her corner of the room. She sat down gracefully.

“Right,” said the Doctor, heading to his own corner, “we'll just sit here until they let us out.”

“I don't think they're going to free us unless we do what they want.”

The Doctor scowled at her. “Nothing's going to happen. They'll realise that soon enough.”

“If you say so,” said Missy, who was starting to feel the effects of whatever was in the air supply. She smiled at him across the room, thinking interesting thoughts. After a while she undid her jacket and took it off, sitting it neatly beside her. It was getting too hot for so many layers. She took her boots off as well, flexing her toes.

The Doctor pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. He seemed distracted by something.

“Are you thinking about sex?” asked Missy, quite cheerfully. 

He glared at her over his knees.

“You don't have to be embarrassed,” she said. 

“I'm not,” he told her, rather unconvincingly in Missy's opinion.

“All this sitting in corners is just delaying the inevitable,” she said. “You've always wanted me anyway – don't try to deny it – so we might as well get on with it.” She was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate, and the same had to be true for him. She had always had a lot more willpower than him, after all. She fanned air onto her face with a hand. 

“I don't want to have sex with you,” he insisted through gritted teeth.

Missy adjusted her skirts. “I won't tell your little pets if you don't. You can carry on pretending to be sexless and oblivious after we're done.”

He didn't reply. Missy looked at him carefully, saw that he was shaking ever so slightly. She frowned and stood up. “You're just suffering now, let me help you.” She crossed the room and crouched down next to him. “You know I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do,” she said softly. 

She reached out to stroke his hair and he moved quickly, catching a hold of her wrist. “You'll leave bruises if keep holding onto me like that. Not that I mind, but I imagine you'd feel quite guilty about it.”

“Leave me alone,” he said, his voice shaking. “Please.”

“Hush, love, there's no need to be upset.” She met his gaze, smiling when she saw the barely-controlled lust in his eyes. 

“Missy, please,” he begged. His grip on her wrist tightened and he let out a ragged breath. She could tell that he was close to snapping. 

“You want this,” she whispered, “I know you do. You've been waiting for this to happen, haven't you?” She knew that she must be getting close to pushing him over the edge. “Stop being silly and let Missy take care of you.” She touched his knee with her free hand. 

He pounced then, pushing her to the floor beneath him. Missy laughed. “Finally!” She moaned theatrically, pressing up against him as he rocked against her. “It'd be a lot easier if you took your trousers off,” she said reaching down to help with that task.

He closed his eyes when she ran her fingernails over his erection, sighing softly. Missy pulled at her skirts until the heavy fabric was bunched up around her waist. The Doctor tugged at her underwear and she laughed again. “Careful, those were expensive.”

Between them they managed to get her knickers off and she pushed her hips upwards to encourage him to move. She sighed happily when he finally pushed into her, rather roughly and without finesse. “Good boy,” she gasped, “you know how I like it.”

They moved frantically, Missy digging her nails into the back of his neck and making no attempt to be quiet. She knew it wasn't going to last very long but she was close enough that she didn't really care. If their captors tried to free them before this was finished she was going to kill them.

Soon enough they both fell apart, Missy swearing freely as she did so. They lay with their hearts pounding, still pressing against each other, unwilling to separate. Missy was the first to move, shoving his shoulders until he moved off her. She stood shakily. “Let's get into bed,” she said, “this floor isn't remotely comfortable.” She stretched her limbs as she neared the bed. “That took the edge off rather well, don't you think?”

The Doctor stayed silent as he refastened his trousers and followed her to the bed. He got in beside her and put his arms around her when she snuggled up next to him. She waited for him to speak. 

“I'm sorry,” he said eventually. 

She hit his chest gently. “Don't be silly, it was very enjoyable.”

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, and she could hear the worry in his voice. 

She moved away a little so that she could look him in the eye. “You worry too much, has anyone ever told you that?”

“I just... I didn't mean to do any of that.” 

Missy bopped his nose with her index finger. “I think I'll go on top for round two. Whenever you're ready, no rush.” She felt quite relaxed now, but her arousal hadn't quite abated. 

She was vaguely aware that the Doctor seemed a bit traumatised by the whole affair, but he always did tend to overreact so she wasn't especially concerned. She started undoing the top few buttons on his shirt and he didn't move to stop her. “You're allowed to touch me, you know,” she said, sliding her hand under the fabric to stroke his skin.

She thought he might kiss her, but instead he turned them over and put his mouth to her neck. She moved her head to one side to give him better access and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“This is nice,” she sighed. 

When he reached her collar he looked up at her with a questioning expression. 

“You might want to take that off me, yes.” She moved his hand to the buttons of her blouse and made encouraging little noises as he started to work at them. She moved to help him peel the fabric from her and stroked his hair as he moved his mouth down her throat and across her breasts.

He reached behind her and fumbled with her bra for a bit until she took pity on him and unfastened it herself. She tossed it across the room and pulled his head back down. 

“Why do you wear so many skirts?” he asked as he tried to get them off her. It was a stupid question but at least he was talking now.

“The zip's at the side,” she told him, lifting her hip. 

He ran his hands over her naked form, looking somewhat lost. An idea seemed to occur to him and he moved down the bed to kiss her abdomen. 

“Bit lower, dear,” she said, parting her legs. He took the hint and she felt the heat of his mouth where she wanted it most. She twisted his hair around her fingers, pushing herself against him. “Yes,” she gasped, “that's good.” She tugged his hair and scratched at his scalp, moaning loudly. She came with a shout, pressing against his mouth. 

She pulled him up the bed and kissed him, tasting herself in his mouth. She pushed, rolled them over so that she was astride him. She put a hand to his groin and pressed down gently as he groaned. He was getting hard again and she nodded, pleased. 

She finished her earlier work of unbuttoning his shirt, then moved from where she sat so she could unbuckle his belt. “You'll probably want to take your boots off,” she said, moving to sit at his side. 

He did as he was told and then she tugged at the waistband of his trousers until he took those off as well. When Missy was satisfied she straddled him again, dragging her fingernails down across his chest. 

“Shall we go again?” she asked, breezily. After a few moments he nodded and moved his hands to her hips. She moved back and down, closing her eyes as she took him back inside her. She started moving slowly, opening her eyes again so she could watch his reaction. She arched her back, lifting one of his hands to her breasts for added sensation. 

“Missy,” he said with a gasp, pushing his hips upwards to meet her. 

“I knew you'd like this,” she said with a smile, moving faster now. “Don't know why you protested so much earlier.”

He looked like he had an answer to that, but she didn't really care what it was so she twisted _just so_ and silenced him. 

She was close again, she could feel it. Her movements became wilder and less rhythmic, more aggressive as she neared completion. She moved a hand to his throat, adding pressure as she stared into his eyes with a wicked smile on her lips. She wasn't aiming to kill him, she just wanted to remind him of her nature. His upwards thrusts sped up and she threw her head back as she came.

When they finally stilled she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before moving off him. As she lay on her back she heard a _click_ as the door unlocked. She sat up, swinging her legs off the bed. “I suppose that means we can go now,” she said, brightly.

The Doctor didn't move and she turned to look at him. “Are you okay, love? Are you feeling a bit shag-dazed?”

He scowled at her and scrambled off the bed. Back to normal then. Missy hummed quietly to herself as she picked her clothes off the floor. She was feeling pretty good, she felt relaxed and sated and she wasn't going to let him spoil that with a stern lecture on morality. 

He was buttoning his shirt up when he finally spoke. “Look, Missy, I don't want you getting the wrong idea about what happened here.”

“Don't panic, I'm not going to ask you to marry me.” The whole idea was quite off-putting.

“Right, I know that, but -”

“It wasn't _that_ good,” she snapped, annoyed. “Now, are we leaving or not? I've got things to be getting back to, you know. My life doesn't revolve around you.”

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and just nodded. 

“Good,” she said, “we seem to understand each other.” She tugged the door open and stepped out of the room. His ego was too much, it really was. Still, she wondered if their captors would let her have some of whatever they had put in the air supply. Just in case. 

She set off with a smile.


End file.
